The Journey of the Master
by Duncan0Idaho
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Delia Ketchum actually takes some actions to help her son with his dream of becoming a Pokemon, many events will change, follows a mixed route closer to the games than the anime, pairing undecided possible harem or Ash/?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Altered Destiny.

"Hello Professor Oak, it's me Ash, are you home?!" Ash knocks on the door of the professor hard, waiting for an answer, after a few minutes he then hears the doors slide open and an Old Man of some 60 years or so and no more than a meter and a half steps trough it, this is Professor Oak, the most renown man of the Pokemon world, he invented the Pokedex, the modern Pokeball system and the Pokedex.

"Well well Ash, are you not early today, what can I do for you?" in front of the professor Oak is a young teen, no more than 10 years old and maybe his stature is of 110 centimetres, he has black eyes and hair to match the meaning of his name 'Ash'

"Well I was wondering if i could get a starter Pokemon Professor, i want to set on a journey to be a Pokemon master but, to start later means i might not have the chance to see the Pokemons of the spring season, so I might lose on potential Friends" Ash simply stated his reasons, he had done his research, Pokemon varied from season to season, and he would not like to miss potential friends, he would never consider Pokemon tools, if they refused to battle well he would take up contests.

"Hmmm" the Professor Oak went on deep thought, he certainly had not expected the brash and young child he had met years ago would start showing sings of being so dependable, he kept thinking and had to give an answer to the boy.

"Look Ash, as much as I would like to help you I have no starters on hand" however he suddenly remembered he had something he could help Ash with, however the teen was starting to leave disappointed he called him

"Hey Ash!, wait, I remembered something" the Old Professor went running after the teen as fast as he could, as soon as the stopped the old man had to start slowing down.

A memory assaulted the Professor that could help the teen, so he ran after the young man "Ash wait! I have an idea" at the sudden shouts Ash stopped allowing the Oak to catch up with him "I… am… getting… too… old… for this" taking a deep breath "Ash I remembered I have a pokemon egg, I could give it to you"

"Wow a Pokemon egg! Thanks professor Oak" and so the Teen glomped the professor in joy.

"Well just come tomorrow for it, i promise i will have it ready and with all you need for taking care of it"

The teen nodded and went to his house.

"Hi mom!, Listen to this!, professor Oak told me he would give me a Pokemon egg!"

"Now now honey, calm down, what is this talk about a Pokemon egg?" Ash's mom questioned him

"Well you see mom, he had no starters, so when i was coming back he caught up with me and told me he has a Pokemon egg, so he wants me to hatch it, he will give it to me tomorrow!" the teen kept narrating the events with starry like eyes

"Well that is nice of him, remember to give him your thanks when you see him!" Ash's mom told her son as the latter hurried up stairs, no doubt onto check the materials she had bought him onto raising Pokemons, if one thing was to be said about her little boy is that he would never go out to the world with no sort of knowledge, she was not the sort of irresponsible mother that would ignore such a glaring issue.

Ash's opens the door to his room, it's as he remembers it, messy with books, his old bed, and his Voltorb alarm along with his TV, always tunned onto the Tournament channels, he could not wait for tomorrow to start, so he started digging onto the books his mom had bought him years ago.

"Well lets see, the book says i need to keep the egg warm, i think professor oak is going to give me an incubator for that, what is next?"

"The baby Pokemon needs a special formula for it to grow healthy, it can be acquired in any Pokemon centers, aspiring trainers who hatch an egg must avoid battling until the baby is at least a month old, otherwise there could be serious problems, given the baby is a new born, it's bones have not hardened yet, and so battling with the baby could lead to broken bones, internal hemorrhages, brain damages or death"

Ash finished reading out loud.

"Oh well, that will give me a month to bond with my Pokemon, a whole month for me to get to know him is not that bad" Ash tried to look the positive side of things.

And so the next day; some one knocked on the Door of the Ketchums early, Ash's mom knowing that Ash was still asleep went to open it, to her surprise it was professor oak who was on the door, carrying an egg inside an incubator.

"Hello Delia, good morning, how are you?" Oak politely greeted Ash's mom.

"Very well Professor Oak, i assume that is Ash's egg?, please come in" Delia invited the renowned professor to her humble home.

As the professor waited for he could marvel at how good Delia looked, despite pulling a number of years on her she still looked in her early 20's, her brown her still tied on a ponytail, an she was slightly taller than the average woman maybe about the meter and fifty centimetres.

Several minutes later

"All right, Ash, now that you are awake we need to go over some safety proceedings, first the egg must not leave the incubator until it starts to glow, i know you are responsible, but once i put it in here, it must not go out, the temperature change could leave damage on the yet to be born Pokemon, second, seek a place where sun will hit it, the incubator does a good job onto providing heat, however the sun rays are known to be beneficial"

Ash interrupts "Is not that Professor Birch theory on how weather conditions can and will affect a Pokemon's birth?" 

Oak was stunned, he had really been underestimating the boy "Yes Ash, very good, yes that is part of my friend Birch theory on Pokemon hatching, as I was saying, the Sun will warm the egg more and will help to boost the Pokemon growth, an other rule is that you must be alone when it happens, the Pokemon will take the first person it sees as his mom or dad, you must also make sure it does not breaks, for good reasons, a crack on the egg before the Pokemon does it can scar it's mind for life, did you understand?" 

Ash nodded, however he sought to put a question forward, "errm, professor, can you help me select a place to put the egg in my room? I need to make sure the incubator will not be hit by anything on the day"

Oak was starting to feel relived at his choice, he was worried that Ash would be reckless, this Axew egg needed to be taken with extreme care given that his biological father or mother did not wanted it, nor the trainer, he was not sure how the newborn would feel about this.

And so Oak helped to select a spot for the egg, he did told Ash he could sleep with the incubator but once he woke up he needed to put the egg on the sun, and he also told Ash to keep the secret of the egg, he had no idea of the tantrum gary would throw, he also gave ash a Pokeball to capture the Axew once it was born.

And so the weeks passed, Ash always made sure the incubator was clean, in the sun for most of the day and on the night he put it between two pillows and used a rope to tie them around the incubator in case it fell, it was not long until the fateful day, his egg hatched, it was a beautiful white glow, quickly ash told his mom to wait outside his room and he swiftly opened the incubator, once the glow faded in it's place there was a small Pokemon, brown skin, with a rounded skull, with a pair of red eyes, from it's mouth there were a couple of bone like structures shaped in an oval, it deftly was reptilian in appearance, like most Dragon Pokemon. 

"Hi buddy, whats your name?" Ash asked the newborn Pokemon, in return he got a tackled hug as the little creature said 'Xew, Axew!' a few dozen times, Delia hearing that scandal opened the door and she saw the small dragon Pokemon hugging his son, and she fell head over heels for the Pokemon "Aww, who is the little fella that is hugging you ass?" as Delia tried to approach the small creature it hugged harder her son shirt "Axew you have nothing to be afraid off, that is my mom Delia" Ash told the newborn as he patted it on the head, as he kept rubbing gently his hand on the scales Ash thought to ask the little fella "Say Axew I do not want to keep referring to you as an it, so are you a guy?" before Ash could ask any further the Axew shaked his head up and down.

And so the days went by on the house of the Ketchums, Axew was quickly accepted and both mother and son warmed quickly to the poke, among his numerous defects, the dragon Pokemon had the habit of eating all he could get his hands on, more than once Axew seemed to have an endless appetite, enough to rival the legends that surround the stomachs of any Snorlax, aside that he developed the habit of biting his dad's head lightly when he was either happy or distressed, there had also been an annoying incident regarding Gary:

"Hey Ashy Boy, what is that you have on your shoulder?" Gary then took out his Pokedex and aimed it to the Pokemon, much to his surprise there were no results back.

"Impossible Ashy boy has an unknown Pokemon?!, quite the joke, probably gramps gave it to you in order to try and impress me, now let me take it back to gramps" Gary Said in a matter of fact tone

"I got the egg from your grandfather Gary, if you do not believe me go and ask him, but I am not giving my Pokemon to you, I took good care of the egg and hatched onto my friend Axew" Ash told Gary trying to not to lose control at the implication he could not do anything as a trainer.

At the suggestion that Ash might not be his daddy Axew started growling at Gary, as if he were thinking 'I do not like this guy, he is insulting my daddy!'.

Unfazed by the growls of Axew all Gary had to say was "Well if that's true then what about your Axew trying to fight with my Evee?" Gary challenged Ash.

However Ash simply shrugged and told Gary "and you call yourself the grandson of Professor Oak, if you cared to do some research according to what professor Elm has discovered a newborn shouldn't fight until it's at least a month old, my Axew is only two and a half weeks old Gary, if I fought your Evee I have no idea what could happen, my Axew could be killed by your attacks, given his bones have not fully become solid and could end broken, think about it, would you like to see my Pokemon with a pierced lung or in a comma or with internal bleeding?" Ash finished summarizing what he had learnt from Prof. Elm books.

Gary was left speechless for a moment, his childhood rival had actually done _research_ and to boot his grandfather was praising him? For Gary Oak this was bizarro day "well Ashy-boy if that is how you want fine by me, you know well I have no desire to hurt badly any Pokemon much less weak pokemons".

After that Gary simply left mumbling something about Ash hitting his head or something and how in the blazes he had done research, Ash could only smile as it was his first time beating Gary in an Argument, he was glad Gary had retreated and left him and Axew at peace, however Axew starting biting his fathers head softly signalling he was hungry.

"Ah I guess you are hungry Axew, lets head back to my mom's place to get you something to eat"

And so Ash headed back to his house, where an other day of his life went on, Axew kept eating food like no tomorrow, while Ash and his mom tried to get a bite in before his Pokemon thought of eating their food, truly it was a wonderful life.

Yet the mention of battle by Gary had made the gears on Ash head move, he was right in a way, despite Axew being a newborn he needed to somehow train him, but how? He had no idea on what moves the little dragon could learn, and no resources…

"Resources…" Ash mumbled, when it suddenly hit him like a thrown rock, his neighbour was known as Mr. Pokemon the first man to try and achieved the tall mark that was searching for each of those Pokemons.

"That's IT! Professor Oak could probably point me in the correct direction when training Axew, why did I not thought about it before?! Chances are he has some material I can borrow for training him"

And so the raven haired teenager made plans for his next day, he would try to convince the old professor, in the mean time he grabbed his Pokemon friend and sat him near his bed, knowing that the little dragon would climb anyway onto his bed, might as well make sure he had no real complications on achieving said goal, and so Ash and Axew got a nice night of rest.

Next day Ash was all fired up and so after he ate his breakfast and told his mom where he was planning to go he made his way to the lab.

No mater how many years went by the old building never changed, it was a modest two floor rectangular building, Ash knew if Professor Oak really wanted it he could have a building that was at least as big as two quarters of Pallet Town, the most outstanding feature is a rather large and tall fence that must be of at least a couple of meters in terms of height and at least a hundred meters in terms of longitude.

Once Ash reached the doors he started to knock on them "Professor Oak! Are you there? I need some help!" Ash loudly asked to see if the world class expert on Pokemon was there, not having to wait much a creaking sound was heard.

"Well Ash what I can help you with today?" the Old Professor asked in a calm and polite tone while showing a slight smile on his face, having a hunch of what Ash is going to ask.

"Professor you see I want to set out in a journey with Axew, but I have a problem, I have no idea what moves he can learn, or what type of Pokemon he is, so I was thinking of requesting help from you" The young teen half asked and half begged the man.

The Old professor taking notice of his sincerity nodded "And I must say it was a good idea; however we cannot discuss such thing here, why do you not come in and we can talk more about this? I also was planning on giving you something for your journey"

Ash decided to accept the invitation and stepped inside, the inner lab was plagued with a chaotic atmosphere, paper sheets were all around the floor, several machines that had Pokeball slots were side by side, a couple of rather big square screens attached to computers and cameras were on the furthest room, eventually Ash saw an old brown couch meant for at least three people, Ash simply sat down awaiting with patience for the expert explanation and in the mean time the professor simply sat on a armless chair with wheels.

"All right then Ash, here is the thing, first and foremost your friend is a Dragon Pseudo Legendary and has the Title of the Tusk Pokemon, for it's rather obvious tusks that come from his beak, are you with me so far?"

The young Trainer nodded, Pseudo Legendaries are a middle race, they are a notch above your run of the mill Pokemon but are below legends in raw power, being a dragon means that they are weak to ice and they are yet again a notch among other Pokemons, they can learn a large variety of moves that in most cases allow them to cover all their weaknesses, Ash quickly summarized in his thoughts.

"Since you wish to train the kid I'll scan it to check his moves"

"All right professor, Axew, see that man on the chair?"

The Tusk Pokemon nodded

"Well he is going to give you a quick look with a machine to see what moves you know, I want for you to not bite him and be very still, think you can do it?" Ash asked this of his Pokemon.

Axew took a few minutes before nodding and jumped to the Professor Arms.

"All right Axew, just stand still while I use the Pokedex to give you a check up on your moves" The Old Professor tried his best to calm the dragon, and he seemingly succeeded on his goal, a short moment a mechanical voice spoke up.

"Axew Tusk Pokemon known moves are: Dragon Pulse, Harden, Iron Tail, Counter and Endure" the mechanical voice finished.

"Well those are a good set of moves; I am more impressed by him knowing Dragon pulse at such young age, it is one of the most powerful Dragon moves, only Outrage or Draco Meteor are higher in that category, it also has a very strong combo, Endure and Counter, the former allows Axew to resist one single strike that would knock him down, while counter returns in full the damage done to your Pokemon, so you can endure the hit and return the damage" Mr Pokemon informed Ash in a very impressed tone

"And Harden along Iron Tail means that Axew can increase his defences while Iron tail takes care of rock and ground Pokemon, is not that so Professor?" Ash asked the Professor

"Well said young man, yes your friend here has the right number of tools to make short work of anything sans some of the strongest steels Pokemons, but remember all he has are the tools it is your responsibility to teach him how to use them, after all he could have Draco Meteor but if he does not knows how to use the move it is useless" the Oldest of the Professor finished his lesson.

Ash was in deep thought, his friend had a good set of moves, and he had to agree with Professor Oak he had to teach Axew how to use them, but he had no idea where he could get a training ground… suddenly Ash felt the need to smack himself on the head he could try Asking Professor Oak "Umm Professor Oak I am going to ask you a favour, I hope you do not mind it" the Raven Haired Teen asked in a bit of a shy tone.

"You can Ask me anything Ash, go on please take out whatever you have on your chest" the Old man encouraged his young protégé.

"Well Professor I was wondering if we could borrow an area of your ranch to train Axew? I have heard that Dragon attacks are volatile, so I am not sure if Pallet Woods would be a good place for target shooting and I do not want to disturb the Pokemons on the area"

Professor Oak simply nodded "Yes I can let you use an Area of the ranch for your own purposes, let me guide you to the place" Professor Oak said.

And so both of them rose from their seats and started walking to the furthest door, as soon as they took outside what he saw was green, green as far as the eyes could see, Professor Oak then started walking a bit to the north east guiding him to a small clearing, it was inside a small patch of Forests with a rather large lake and a large patch of greenery, to say the least Ash was mesmerized it was for him paradise, it looked so tranquil.

"Wow thanks Professor Oak, this is perfect!" Ash said while he jumped with Joy.

"Well I am glad you like it, I also took the liberty of asking some assistants to set up some hay targets so you can practice some of the moves"

"Thanks Again Professor Oak!" Ash said while he gave a strong handshake to the Old Professor.

"Well I have to go now Ash, I am leaving that Pokedex to you, it has been already registered to your name so it will work as your personal ID, . " the professor pointed this with the utmost care.

"I will not lose it professor, thanks once again"

Then the Professor took his leave to leave Ash to his training, given how docile the Dragon was Oak saw Ash had potential, a large one to be honest given that even newborns tended to be aggressive and took at least a beating by a trained Pokemon to make them obey, what was surprising is that Ash had the complete trust of the youngling.

Meanwhile Ash was training with Axew, he had discovered that the Pokedex has videos of a number of techniques; this was going to make it easier for Axew to learn attacks.

"All right Axew I want you to look at this video that shows a Haxorus launching a Dragon pulse, now Axew I want you to gather energy into your mouth and then fire it, take a deep breath before firing, let yourself relax and then try it"

After telling this encouragement words to Axew the little Tusk Pokemon trying his best, the first six tries did not work, the seventh Axew managed to form a small ball that promptly disappeared, the eight and ninth one Axew actually managed to fire off the ball but disappeared mid fligh, on his tenth try he actually formed a good sized one but lacked the pull and on his twelfth try he fired off a true dragon pulse.

"Well done Axew!" Ash congratulated his Pokemon who began to run to him tackling him in the process, then began to lick Ash's face in happiness "Well buddy lets end the training for today" and so Ash and Axew went back home tired but happy with the results.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shocking trough the Ages:

Ash had taken very seriously training with Axew and he did so for over two months, perfecting the moves Axew knew while he tried his best to teach him new ones, the red rectangle with the screen and buttons the Pokedex was truly a wonderful thing Ash discovered it had also videos on Aqua Tail and Double Chop he made Axew practice relentlessly the moves, and quickly two weeks had gone by and Axew had managed to get a decent grasp on all his moves.

And so after two months Ash had chosen to have a talk with his mother, currently in the middle of dinner when Ash chose to deliver the news:

"Mom…"

"Yes sweetie?" Delia chose to focus her gaze on her son.

"Well mom I am planning to go on a journey, I plan to try and become a Pokemon Master, as you know, but I think I should start now"

Delia was silent a couple of seconds before telling her son "I see, well I am glad you made a decision at last, when you are leaving?"

"Tomorrow Morning" Ash said.

"I thought as much, I knew this day would come eventually, so I already packed your bag, a few Pokeballs, some Medicine and a new set of Clothes"

"Thanks mom, thanks a lot" Ash gave his most sincere thanks to her mother for supporting his decision.

"Now young man go to bed, you have an important day tomorrow and I want you totally rested!" Delia strictly ordered her son.

Ash quickly ran up to his bedroom he would rather face Arceus himself than angering his mom, God knows an angry Delia could put a halt to a Tauros stampede.

And so the night came and went by.

The Next day Ash was woken up by an exceedingly active Axew who had taken the liberty to start practicing tap dance on his stomach.

"Axew…" The half awake teen groaned.

"Huh is it morning already?" As he saw the sun rays he quickly sought to snap himself out of his dizziness when he heard some one knocking on his door.

"Ash? Sweetie, are you awake?" Delia asked trough the door.

"Yes mom, Axew woke me up"

"Well in that case please come down to eat your breakfast"

"All right I'll be there in a minute"

Ash quickly dressed up and went down stairs, his mom had served him bacon and eggs, one of Ash's favourite dishes, a breakfast to start a great journey.

"Ah sweetie I nearly forgot Professor Oak wanted to you to drop by before you go on your journey" After Delia's remark the breakfast went silent, neither wanted to say much about the journey, for Ash it was a moment of happiness but sadness, happy because he could go and meet new friends, sadness because he was going to leave his mom alone on his house.

Same applies to Delia happiness because this is the first step for her son to grow as a person, sadness because her little baby boy is leaving the nest, she could barley hold her tears.

Then Ash had an idea "Mom why don't you accompany me to the Lab of Professor Oak?"

Delia simply nodded.

And so both Mother and so started to walk to Professor Oak lab, what expected them there was something rather unexpected.

Once Ash and Delia arrived to the door of the lab Ash started knocking on the doors, Delia chose that moment to make a small remark "umm Ash why don't you ring the door bell?" once Ash looked to what his mother was pointing and face palmed at his own obliviousness.

A couple minutes later a door opened allowing both guests to enter the compound, after a couple of minutes Prof. Oak greeted them.

"Hello Ash, hello Delia, glad you could come by, Ash I have two favours to ask"

.

"And what that favour would be?"

"Well I captured a Pikachu and he is not exactly friendly towards humans so I want you to take him and see if you can help him to grow out of its indifference"

"I think I could help him with that, what would be this other favour be?"

"That would be regarding me Ash" A woman of some 15 years of age and about a meter and sixty centimetres of long waist length brown hair with emerald green eyes stepped out of the shadows, the woman was the elder sister of Gary Oak, Daisy Oak, the other beauty of Pallet town along Delia.

"Daisy?! You are the second favour?!" Ash exclaimed shocked, the niece of Professor Oak was not exactly known for being exactly a traveller.

"Indeed Ash, I want to take a trip around Kanto and here Grandpa Oak told me you were starting your own trip, and he suggested me why I don't ask you to take me around? Given that you are going to be battling for the badges"

Ash was left a bit confused, flattered, but confused "Why dint you go with Gary, Daisy?"

"Because travelling with him would be boring, he is all business, plus I think he would feel like her elder sister is there just to baby sit him, which would only irritate him"

Daisy gave a very good argument that Ash would find no way of countering sans one "Daisy you have your own Pokemons right?" Ash quickly questioned Daisy in hopes of her having her own means of defence.

"Indeed I do, C'mon out Ariala!" As soon as Daisy finished speaking these words a Pink haired creature with wings on it's bag and three fingers per hand and feet, a Clefable one of the most rare Pokemons and possibly one of the most dangerous ones due that belonged to the Normal type and has a rather vast movepool, Ash finished thinking.

"Well given you have a means to defend yourself I have no problems, nor that I would have any if you dint" Ash mumbled the last part,

Daisy in turn gave him one of her brightest smiles which caused Ash to acquire a slight red tint on his cheeks, they were interrupted by a loud cough take came from Professor Oak.

"Well given that all has been cleared I hope you take care of grand daughter Ash" with those words Professor Oak gave Ash one smile that promised pain if she got badly hurt, the old Professor understood that one might get injured on the road but he still felt that his grand daughter was more his daughter than niece, Oak was drawn from his thoughts by Delia.

"Ash, sweetie I hope you call me as soon as your reach Viridian City"

Ash took a deep breath of air in his lungs in order to try and not to cry and waved his mom goodbye, likewise Daisy waved goodbye to Delia and her grandfather.

Half an hour later Ash and Daisy were in route 1 when Ash placed the suggestion to take a break.

"Hey Daisy mind if we take a break? I need to get Pikachu out of the Pokeball and see if I can get to know him"

"Well it does sounds like a good idea Ash and look there is a clearing where we can take a break"

After setting a quick camp Ash chose to free the Pikachu from his Pokeball to start getting to know and understand the electrical mouse.

A red bright flash later there was a distinctively yellow mouse, with a cartoon thunderbolt shaped tail, red dots on each cheek of its round face his head had a pair of pointy ears which ended on black, on the back of the Pokemon was decorated by three brown stripes, it's paws ended up on 3 fingers, all four of them, for all it's impressive appearance the electrical mouse was a rather tiny creature it did not even reached the meter, it was .4 meters tall.

"Hello Pikachu, my name is Ash and I am your trainer, this is little one here is my partner Axew" at that the baby Dragon stepped up to say hello to Pikachu, however the yellow mouse did not paid attention to the Pokemon "look Pikachu, I understand you might not like humans, I want to help you to grow strong, as strong as you can with my training, I am seeking to gather friends to accomplish my dream to become a Pokemon Master" at the little speech the Pikachu put his head sideways with a confused expression, Ash tried as hard as he could to contain a smile, at least he had gained the attention of the Pokemon, so he proceeded to ask the Pokemon "what is exactly what confused you, my dream to become a Pokemon Master or that I do not seek 'Pokemons' but friends? Use one thunder shock for my dream or two for the second option on that rock" Pikachu quickly unleashed a couple thunder shocks on a nearby rock.

Ash nodded to himself, he had started to understand that was the problem, seems the Pikachu thought that all humans considered Pokemons as tools, but not friends, so he had to make it clear for the electrical mouse what were his intentions.

"Pikachu I understand what your problem is, you think that I consider you a tool and not a being" the mouse nodded with some reluctance.

"Well you see I do not think along those lines, any Pokemon I capture will be my friend and only if they want to be part of my team, in case they do not, or are not interested I will simply let them go, it would be rather immoral and stupid on my side to retain a Pokemon that does not wishes to participate in my adventure"

Sensing that the Pikachu needed one last push Ash offered bait that he thought the Pokemon would not refuse "Talk with Axew, if you still have doubts"

Switch to Pokemon conversation

Pikachu had doubts, he could sense the human had good intentions, but being assaulted by an Alakazam and knocked out only to wake and find himself inside a Pokeball was a breaking point given he _despised_ cramped spaces, the Pokeball also made him feel dizzy for a bit, and was in no rush to returning inside the blasted device, so he went along the suggestion of the human of talking to the Tusk Pokemon.

"Hey, why do you trust the human?" Pikachu decided to not beat around the bush.

At his question the Axew simply titled his head in confusion and asked "Which one?"

Pikachu held the urge to facepalm, he had forgotten that there were two humans "the one called Ash" Pikachu specified.

"Ah, Daddy, well dad got my egg after I was given to some other human, but dad took care of me when I was an egg, and he slept with my incubator and tied a couple of what humans call pillows in case the incubator fell, and always let me get sun, and always was on the look out for me" Axew happily recounted his memories from when he was an egg.

Pikachu was starting to feel interested on this human "Go on"

"When I hatched I was afraid daddy not liking me cuz he dint knew what kind of Pokemon I was, but daddy patted me and scratched me near my horn and made me feel ticklish and showed me a big happy face calling me his first friend, and then he always let me sleep with him, and then an angry human challenged me after a couple of weeks I was born, but daddy told him I was still too young and he feared for my health… I love my Dad a lot; he also helped me to master Dragon Pulse"

Pikachu was in shock he was not expecting that the human had done so much for the Pokemon; all Pokemons knew that the dragons were wild and powerful creatures but here this Axew was as inoffensive and tame as a Joltik, it was an amazing thing to see.

Switch to humans POV

Daisy Oak had been keeping an ear up to listen Ash's conversation with Pikachu, impressive he was handling in such a mature way a Pokemon that did not obey his orders, instead of threatening him Ash sought the cause of mistrust, her grand father had been right, Ash has talent.

After the conversation with Pikachu was finished Daisy sought to approach Ash to interrogate him a bit on his decisions, after all one of her reason was to gather data on how trainers behave with their Pokemon partners.

"So Ash you think it was a wise decision to let Pikachu and Axew have a talk?"

Ash titled his head in confusion "I do not see a problem with my decision; I simply thought what better than a Pokemon to talk to other Pokemon?"

"But you are not afraid of Pikachu attacking Axew?" Daisy Asked with a hint of concern.

"If Pikachu tries to attack Axew then he will be in for a nasty surprise" Ash showed Daisy one of those playful grins of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see Daisy; among the moves Axew knew once he came from the egg was Dragon Pulse"

Daisy eyes widened, Dragon Pulse the third most powerful move that Dragons can learn, only Outrage and Draco Meteor outstrip it in power.

"So that's why you spent several days with Axew on the patch that grandpa lent you for training, and that was from where the smoke was rising?" Daisy asked in shock, she certainly was not expecting that the odd colored dragon had at his disposal such a move

"So if that Pikachu tries anything funny Axew can defend himself huh, smart thinking Ash, glad to see what Gary told me is turning to be Bias" Daisy cheerfully added.

"What sort of things Gary told you?" Ash inquired

"Well that you were incompetent, idiot and had no trainer talent and was just as an idiot that would be lucky to even raise correctly that Dragon" Daisy summarized long hours of ranting courtesy of Gary, and when she meant hours it was true.

"Well Gary is wrong, my mom pointed to me that if I wanted to be a Pokemon Master I could not simply go blind to the journey and not known anything about Pokemons in general, just not how to ID them, but how to raise one, what foods they like, or even how to cook them, she put me to study ever since I told her about my dream when I was six"

"And just what sort of things she put you to study?" Daisy asked given that she was growing curious at what sort of knowledge the kid could have.

"Well you know about those days I could not go out to play? Due that I was sick?"

"Ah I do remember but what that has to do with anything?" Daisy titled her head in confusion yet again.

"Well I was studying under Professor Oak in the nights in order to avoid Gary harassing me for trying to study Professor Oak a 'privilege only meant for those related by blood to him' " Ash finished his tale using Air Quotes.

Daisy's eyes shone in comprehension 'that was why Ash was able to shock Gary' she thought to herself, he had begun to study even since he was seven and Gary only started when he was Eight and a half, so Ash had year and a half of a head start.

"So my little brother had never thought much of you because he never saw you studying but in reality you were doing so, day and night? Oh Ash thank you, you have given me material to tease Gary for a long while" At that Daisy started to Laugh and Ash joined her.

"That was refreshing Daisy, thanks a lot, I cannot wait to see Gary's face of disbelief when he learns that I had been studying right under his nose"

After having some more laughs at the expenses of Gary Ash sought to lie down on the grass

Meanwhile Pikachu made a decision that would forever change his fate; given the love the young Dragon professed for his dad Pikachu felt it would be all right to be under this human, so he went to the human who at that time was lying on the grass.

Ash felt a small nudge on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Pikachu touching my shoulder, it seems he made a decision.

"So Pikachu, have you made a decision?"

The electrical mouse nodded.

"Want to become part of my team?"

Once again the Pokemon nodded.

"All right!" as exclaimed in joy, he had gained his first friend.

"Now here is a Key question Pikachu, where would you rather be, in your Pokeball, or outside, you know how to tell me"

Pikachu swiftly launched a couple of Thunder Shocks to point Ash he preferred to stay outside of the damn Pokeballs.

"All right Pikachu given you prefer not to go on your Pokeball you can hide for a while in my backpack or if you prefer climb my shoulder, but I ask of you do not go running without giving me some signal, there are people who might mistake you for a wild Pokemon and would try to capture you or steal you, given you have agreed to become my friend I am going to make sure no one tries to steal you"

Pikachu was starting to like this human, he asked him what he liked, what he did not like, respected his choices, so far it seemed that the Axew had not been lying in regards to this Ash, if things kept going like this he would be more than glad to accompany him, as a friend.

After Pikachu had agreed to join them Ash and Daisy started to make their way to Viridian City, however before reaching it they saw something a Mankey came out and challenged them.

The Pokemon was some sort of Ape, it had a pig noise, and white fur, sans it's four paws and the tip of it's tail, given the gestures he was making he wanted a fight from Ash's Axew.

"So you want to fight my Axew Mankey?"

The white ape Pokemon nodded.

"All right but I have a condition if Axew and I defeat you will you join my party?"

The Mankey went still for a few moments and proceeded to nod.

"Very well Axew go for it!" Ash quickly commanded his friend to take the battlefield, and that the brown dragon did with no hesitation whatsoever.

The Mankey went for the first strike using one of it's paws to try to land a karate chop on Axews head.

"Axew dodge and use Dragon pulse!" Ash quickly ordered his friend.

And so Axew managed to dodge at the last second the attack from the Mankey and fired a Dragon pulse.

However the Mankey managed to side step avoiding most of the damage.

Ash chose this precise moment to praise his Axew "Well done Axew! Now to seize the advantage use Iron Tail!"

However the move that Axew used was not Iron tail, Axew's tusks suddenly covered themselves in a dark energy and landed a clean slash on the Mankey's body, knocking out the Pig-Monkey Pokemon with that last movement.

Ash quickly threw a Pokeball to the fainted Pokemon and after a few seconds it got caught.

However as Ash went to pick up Axew Pikachu screamed a warning, looking up their battle had attracted a bunch of Spearrows all dead set on causing as much damage to Ash and Daisy as possible and it also started to rain.

"This is bad, very bad" Ash thought, he needed to find a way out however thunders started to fall riling up ever more the flying birds, so Ash did the only thing that was logical for Ash, he started running towards his Axew while Pikachu held for dear life onto his shoulder, Ash quickly threw himself to the ground and started sliding towards Axew grabbing him, however there was an issue he was now cornered by the sparrow Pokemons while Daisy's Ariala's was trying to fend from her master several spearrows so she was busy and could not help.

An other Thunder fell and that was when Pikachu had an idea, a crazy wild idea, he was after all an electrical mouse, his own nature is electricity, moved by the loyalty his trainer showed to his friend he jumped, Ash never had the opportunity to stop the Pokemon after taking notice of what he was doing, all he could do is pray to Arceus his Pikachu would come alive of that stunt, taking the Thunder head on it landed on Pikachu's body, filling his body with the might of one of the most feared forces of nature, he felt super charged and so Pikachu unleashed all that energy in a single Thunder, one that for an instant could rival the famous Fusion Bolt of Zekrom, in an instant all the flock fainted.

Ash took the opportunity to seek the leader of the flock and capture it, he knew if he got the leader the flock would have to disband and so no other traveller would have to face this same situation.

As the rain stopped both Ash and Daisy saw something that impressed them, rendered them speechless a giant crimson colored bird was flying over the are Ash was standing, behind its tail the a rainbow erupted.

Hours later Ash and Daisy were able to reach Viridian City, they were able to secure a room on the Pokemon Center and promptly fell asleep each on their own beds.

AN: Hello to all the readers of Ch 1 and 2 of Journey of the master, this is my own author note meant to leave some hints or explanations of this chapter.

This chapter was fun to write, if difficult, I had to make sure the interactions between Ash and Daisy felt natural, likewise for Pikachu and Axew, originally the whole section of Daisy questioning Ash was never meant to be, however when I was re reading the section I felt it was a bit… bland, Daisy so far had only a few lines, shown some of her character but not much more, so I thought of making a scene that helped to show an other side beyond "Gary's sister"

Also Pikachu's ability for this fic will be Lightingrod it makes more sense for the scene of the yellow mouse absorbing the thunder and then releasing it.

Ash also got a Spearrow, Ash will get more pokes along the way, but for next chapter there will be a special Pokemon, not for rare, but lets just say that Team Rocket and Teams Magma & Aqua are not your usual jokes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reaping the benefits of Patience.

After a long night of good rest Ash and Daisy woke up and left their Pokemons on Nurse Joy care then they headed for breakfast to discuss the previous day incidents.

"That has to be the most exciting way to start a journey! I mean we get challenged by a Mankey and then we get surrounded by a lot of Spearrows and then Pikachu toasts them and once we get to rest we see a strange Pokemon!" Ash in a hyperactive manner recounted.

"If you don't mind I'd rather not go trough the same thing again Ash, nearly being pecked to death by Spearrows is not my idea of fun during a journey however leaving that aside, what was that Pokemon?" Daisy pondered the bird was magnificent it was too big to be a normal Pokemon so it was a legendary, but from where? She was pretty sure it was not any of the Kanto bird trio.

Ash hummed "Maybe a legendary of other region? I mean if we are unable to locate and our pokedexes tell us that is an unknown Pokemon then…" Ash trailed off letting daisy reach her own conclusions on the matter.

"It must be from a different region as you said Ash" then Daisy frowned "why you think the Pokemon flew over you?"

Ash hummed once again, to Daisy it was an overtly familiar trait of her Grand Father and it seems like studying under Professor Oak had rubbed the habit on him.

"No idea could've been a coincidence" Ash simply replied.

Choosing to leave it at that Daisy choose to focus yet again on her food.

Not long after Nurse Joy voice spoke trough the speakers.

"Please Ash Ketchum go to the counter to pick your Pokemon"

Ash silently stood up and headed to the counter, where he saw a woman of about 1,40 cm with a smiling expression and a nurse attire, however the most interesting thing from her was her hair, she had it tied with a couple of calligraphy l's and her hair colour was pink.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" the Pink haired woman asks the black haired boy.

"Yes ma'am here is my Pokedex so you can check for my identity" Ash handed the red apparatus to the nurse and she quickly checked to see if the young man was who he claimed to be given that team rocket was known to at times to masquerade their troops with the use of Dittos.

"Now please open your mouth and let me extract some saliva"

She inserted a stick a cotton point onto his mouth and then parsed it trough the machine with gave a chime indicating the person before her was indeed Ash Ketchum, so she handed him back the Pokeballs.

"I am sorry for having to make use of this method Mr. Ketchum but we had a few cases of Team Rocket Members that used ditto's to disguise their faces and steal the Pokemons of trainers so we implemented this system" The nurse explained.

"I understand it's not a problem Nurse…" Ash subtly asked for her name.

"Joy apologies for not introducing myself"

"No problem thanks once again Nurse joy"

After saying his thanks Ash remembered something he had been wanting to ask the Nurse so he took some steps back.

"Umm excuse me Nurse Joy I was wondering if this Pokemon Center has a training field area?"

"Yes indeed it does, let me go back for a minute" The nurse quickly went trough a door and after a minute she returned with a key on her hand.

"This is the key for the training field; you will need to pay 100 Poke dollars per day"

Ash simply nodded and paid the money.

However before heading to the training field an idea made its way onto Ash's head and so he headed to where Daisy was; she was currently sitting in an orange couch and then Ash grinned.

"Hey Daisy how are you?"

"Pretty good to be honest I was lucky all Ariala had was a case of exhaustion but by now she has recovered…" Daisy started to trail off once she saw Ash's grin.

"Well Daisy I know your Clefable is much more trained than any of my Pokemons sans maybe Axew I was wondering if I could count with your help to train mine in a mock battle"

"Well I do not see why not let me guess you already rented the training field?"

"Yep so let's head there!" Ash exclaimed as he dragged Daisy by the hand to the training field.

The field that Ash had rented was not exactly big, it was a grass field that had inked the usual marks of the Pokemon Association a huge rectangle to mark the field and on the centre two lines separated by a huge Pokeball the field itself could not have been more than 10 meters, just big enough to have a Pokemon battle.

"Pikachu! Battlefront!" And so the yellow mouse jumped from Ash's shoulder to the battle field.

"Ariala take the stage!" Daisy shouted as the Clefable appeared.

"All right lets see what moves you have Pikachu"

Ash took the Pokedex from one his jacket inner pockets and used it to scan Pikachu after a few seconds an electronic voice spoke

"Pikachu the electric mouse Pokemon this Pokemon has the next moves available: Agility, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Shock and Thunder Bolt"

Ash nodded to himself he was expecting that Pikachu knew some good moves and he had a nice move pool

"All right Pikachu start things with Agility and follow it with a Quick Attack!"

The Yellow mouse started running at incredible speeds, the creature was so fast it was leaving after images.

However Daisy was about to show why her Clefable was able to defend her.

"Ariala quick Protect and Follow it with Zen Head Butt!"

Pikachu could not dodge in time and had his head slammed by a painful Head Butt but to say that he was down and out of for the count was an understatement.

"Pikachu get up! You know you can do it!"

Hearing the sincere emotions of his trainer Pikachu rose up, slowly but he rose up ready to rumble again.

"Good job Pikachu! I want you to use Agility followed by Quick attack and then Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu started to run however he never released the thunderbolt instead he went the opposite route by moving fast his body started to be enveloped on a yellow light he moved quickly and crashed against the Clefable, the whole movement took less than thirty seconds Daisy did not had time to react.

"Oh no Ariala are you all right?!"

The Pink Fairy Pokemon nodded as she stood up, the attack had done some damage to her but not enough to knock her out.

"Good job Pikachu! Come back please"

The mouse gave Ash an annoyed look.

"Pikachu I am asking you back because Axew here wants to battle, remember he is much younger than you"

Hearing his trainer explanation the Pokemon retreated from the battlefield and climbed to the shoulders of Ash at the same time the odd coloured dragon jumped down from the shoulder and took the stage.

"Well Axew it's your turn!"

The dragon nodded and his face had a faint smile, he was having a real match again his second match in a way it filled him with joy that his dad was having confidence on him.

"Axew start with a Dragon Pulse!" Ash quickly ordered

And Axew opened his mouth and a Green coloured ball was expelled however Daisy reacted quickly this time around.

"Ariala Protect! Follow it with Bounce!"

Ariala Blocked the incoming attack and jumped only to literally bounce from the floor, Ash was left with a gaping mouth for a couple of seconds before he realized the problem he was in that was when he had a funny idea…

"Axew use Harden!"

The Tusk Pokemon nodded and hardened his skin in order to reduce the damage he would be getting from the bounce however what he heard next made him a bit startled and excited maybe his dad was crazy but he would follow him.

"Axew as soon as Ariala crashes bite her tail!" Ash quickly commanded a game changing strategy.

Respecting the Natural Laws of Gravity Ariala indeed fell down and crashed onto Axew who took well the hit and bitted the tail of the fairy Pokemon.

"Ariala shake him off by using Bounce again!" Daisy countered Ash command thinking quick on her feet.

However she had fell for Ash's trap Axew was now in the air with the Clefable and things would turn horrible for her in a matter of seconds.

"Axew stop biting the tail and fire off a couple Dragon Pulses!" Ash ordered the movement that would put an end to the fight Axew following his Trainer commands chose that precise moment to let go and start shooting the pulses, both hit like a truck and dead on at the pink Fairy knocking her out for the count.

"Well Done Axew! That was great! You too Pikachu! You learned volt tackle! That is a feat that not many electric Pokemon can brag!" Ash praised Axew and Pikachu

And both Pokemon beamed for different reasons, Axew because his dad was praising him for his attention and quick actions, Pikachu because he had never been praised by a human the only human he knew off had beaten the crap out of him with an Alakazam and stuffed him on the Pokeball to see the kid being happy for him learning a move was throwing off balance given all he heard off trainers was that they were expected for the Pokemons to do always the best not really caring what they did beyond winning a battle and Pikachu was glad that Ash was different.

On the other hand Daisy was also praising her Clefable, she had put a good match even when she held herself back.

Daisy could have ordered Clefable to use Icy Wind on Axew but she still had given Ash a good fight and it was all that mattered the boy that was 'escorting her' was at least able to think quick on his feet if inexperienced, Ash could and should've told Axew to avoid the Bounce attack there was no guarantee that his plan would have worked but she was not ready to spoil his first victory in a trainer battle.

"So Daisy; how did I do?" Ash asked to his friend.

"Not bad really I have seen worse rookies than you, you handled yourself pretty well and were able to remain in control of yourself, you did not fall onto despair when the flow changed to my side and you are able to take it back" Daisy listed Ash goods points, however she knew Ash might get cocky just in case she also started telling him about his flaws on the battle.

"On the other hand you did had some flaws you should correct, first is that you ordered Axew to open with Dragon Pulse that is a big no no"

Ash titled his head in confusion "I don't follow" he said.

"Look Dragon Pulse is the third most powerful Dragon Move that dragons can use, it's only outclassed by Outrage or Draco Meteor, and by using it that early you remove a surprise factor on battles. The less your opponent knows about what your Pokemon can do there more power to you" Daisy finished explaining one of the key tactics known simply as 'fooling the enemy' the less your opponent knows what you can do the harder it is to counter you.

"So if I use few moves and avoid revealing my whole hand then I can take by surprise my opponent and save the energy and stamina of my Pokemon" Ash thought for a bit and continued "So they can battle a lot longer?" Ash concluded.

Daisy was happy that her chaperon was able to be able to understand things quickly.

"What are my other flaws?" Ash asked knowing that Daisy's advice could help him to improve.

"Well mostly is lack of experience for example using Harden to take in a Bounce rather than dodging it is a very risky move due that it has a chance of leaving your Pokemon paralyzed for a while so he or she would not be able to move"

After finishing telling Ash about what to correct they headed back to the reception front to let Nurse Joy to heal them when they heard a group of trainers speaking,

"Hey Vladimir where is your Aron?" one voice asked

"I abandoned him on route one the runt refused to learn Metal Claw! I have no need for useless Pokemon!" And he started to laugh a bit.

Hearing this Ash stood up but Daisy forced him down and asked him what he is planning.

"Going to punch the living lights out of him" Ash explained in a plain tone.

"That's a bad idea you can get arrested" Daisy pointed the obvious to Ash.

"And what would you have me do?! Abandon the Pokemon?!" Ash spoke in a bitter and angry tone.

Daisy was mildly hurt by that however she thought of a better idea and in her face slowly but surely an evil grin started to face.

"Ash I am not going to tell you to abandon the Aron I have a better idea. We will split I will record with my own Pokedex what the Vladimir guy said and you go and convince that Aron to come with you" Daisy ordered Ash and her tone told the raven haired boy that there was no room for arguments.

Ash gulped and went off running to try and convince the Aron to come with him he was sure that Axew and Pikachu could help so he fetched from Nurse Joy both Pokemons

With Daisy:

"Hey are you Vladimir?" Daisy asked a boy who had just recently 'released' the Aron.

"Yeah so what if I am?"

"Oh I was curious why you released it I could not exactly hear what you were saying and I wanted to know what else you got, after all I am seeking a nice partner to travel"

As Daisy finished charming the boy she turned on the audio recording function of the Pokedex so once the lips of the kid were loose she would get all the juicy information.

"Well you see I wanted for the runt to learn metal claw as he only knew Tackle and Harden I showed to him the dammed move a thousand times via Pokedex and he still could not do it so I threw him out there on the wild. I hope he gets lost…"

Despite Daisy maintaining a calm Façade on the outside on the inside she really really wanted to punch this Vladimir guy. The more he spoke the more she despised him.

"How do you train your Pokemon?" Daisy asked.

"Well I make them learn a move then we work from there they have exactly one day to learn the move otherwise they are fired from the team"

"Why use such a harsh method for training?" Daisy asked in hopes of milking extra information that she could hand to Officer Jenny.

"Well 'cuz the faster they learn the move the faster they can learn more moves and win more battles for me and however cannot keep they get fired from the team because they are worthless. If they cannot even learn a single move what use I have from them?"

Daisy was no sure she had enough material for Officer Jenny so she turned off the Pokedex recording function.

"Thanks for all the great tips Vladimir" Daisy said putting one of her best smiles "I have to go now but talking with you has been an enlightening experience" she said as she walked off her first order of business find Officer Jenny then wait for Ash.

"Excuse me are you Officer Jenny?" Daisy asked a tall woman with green hair and brown eyes.

"Yes indeed I am what can I do for you young lady?"

"I want to report a Trainer called Vladimir he is currently sitting at the Pokemon Center I have a recording of him speaking how he abandoned an Aron and possibly other Pokemons for not learning a single move that he wanted"

Daisy then preceded to hand the Pokedex to the Officer so she could listen to the recording.

As minutes went by the Officer's face turned onto a frown.

"You think you could ID him?" the Officer asked in her most serious tone.

Daisy nodded "Yes, I can and I will" Daisy gave her most determined answer.

And so the Officer set out with Daisy to help with capturing Vladimir.

What they did not expect was to see Ash back already and standing close to a knocked out Vladimir.

"STOP!" the Officer Shouted "What is going on here?!"

Ash jumped startled and took him a minute to recognize the usual blue shirt and mini skirt uniform that the Officers wore "Ah umm Officer Jenny?"

"Yes?" she asked her tone showing that she was running out of patience.

"Well you see we heard this guy about throwing out an Aron so I went to pick him up after some serious convincing the little guy agreed to come with me when this Vladimir punk tried to attack me for bringing back 'that loser trash' So I defended myself and I was able to punch him in the stomach knocking him out"

"I see be grateful this is a case of self defence otherwise I would have put you under arrest"

So Ash how did you manage to convince the little guy? Pointing to the odd Pokemon an Aron looks like a small puppy only that his head is of oval shape and his body is covered by circular armour all light grey in colour.

With Ash:

"That Aron must be around here…" Ash was frowning they had been walking along route 1 and they had been unable to find the Pokemon yet when Ash suddenly got an idea picking one if his Pokeballs he chose his spearrow.

"Spearrow please come out!" Ash shouted at that a red, brown and black sparrow came out of the Pokeball "Spearrow I was wondering if you could help me find a Pokemon that was not from here or this route anyways" Spearrow understanding the simple message flew up in search of any Pokemon that were not found in the route and it was not long before he found one the sparrow Pokemon starting flying in circles alerting Ash of where the Aron was.

"All right Pikachu, Axew I need a favour go ahead of me and try to talk with the Aron to see if it helps him to calm down" Ash started to explain how he befriended the Aron.

Sadly things are never easy the iron Pokemon was scared out of his mind and started lashing against Axew and Pikachu seeing this Spearrow flew towards Ash trying to convey the message that Axew and Pikachu were in big trouble given that the Pokemon had learnt Take Down and when combined with the natural ability of rock head the recoil was non existent.

So once Ash got the message he came running to the small forest he quickly spotted the noises of battle and hug-tackled Pikachu in order to avoid a fatal hit. While Ash was bracing for impact his Mankey came out of the Pokeball and intercepted with a low kick the Take down and delivered a karate chop that knocked out the Pokemon.

After the Aron woke up Ash calmly approached the little one and explained to him he meant no harm he only wanted to take him to a Pokemon Center so his injuries would be healed and afterwards he would set him free.

Seeing the condition of the wounds Ash opted for a quick medical treatment when he was rummaging his pockets for a Potion a Premier Ball fell and the Aron touched it out of curiosity to say the less he became captured on it.

As Ash finished his tale Nurse Joy called to him in order to pick all his Pokemons he headed to the training fields with Daisy following him behind.

"Aron Battlefront!" from the white Pokeball a grey like metal dog Pokemon came out.

"Aron now that you are healed what you want to do. Want me to set you free? Or you want to come with me?"

Pokemon Speech scenes:

As Pikachu heard the question he started to feel happy this kid was his trainer he was keeping the promise of always offering the Pokemon a choice, sensing the Arons doubt Pikachu leaped down from the shoulder and started talking to it.

"Look my Friend is not like most trainers he will not abandon you"

The Aron scoffed at that "Yeah right when I cannot learn a move he will just call me Trash and abandon me" the Aron grunted.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT DADDY LIKE THAT" Axew shouted making the Aron and Pikachu flinch in pain at the loud tone of voice.

"Daddy rescued my brother Pikachu from your Take Down and he was fully expecting you to impact him, Daddy does not cares if you learn the move in a moment he cares you eventually learn it" to confirm this Axew opened his jaws fully and charged a weak Dragon Pulse.

"It took Daddy and me two months to perfect the move and he did not despair one bit" Axew pointed out "So I would like it for you to stop berating my Daddy and give him a chance"

"You know I gave the kid a chance after he showed me when he meant that Pokemons are his friends and family he meant it" Pikachu took a pause.

"I used to dislike humans. Heck the old fart who captured had his Alakazam give the beating of my life and then he threw the Pokeball, however Ash proved to me that we are not tools and he is kind and patient with us"

Aron was a bit speechless they kept two months on the moved and the kid never abandoned him? And from what he heard from the Pikachu that Ash kid was actually caring. Now that he thought about it he was ready to bite that Take Down for his Pikachu maybe he deserves a chance?

"Fine you win I'll give him a chance" Aron grudgingly said.

Aron approached Ash pointing at his premier ball. The young trainer took this as a sign that whatever Axew had done with that Dragon pulse demonstration had convinced him along with whatever Pikachu had added seemed to do the trick.

"Welcome to the Team Aron!" Ash then patted with care the head of the Aron before returning it to the Pokeball.

"Well if you are done here Ash then we need to get a move on to Viridian Forest" Daisy said.

Ash simply nodded and headed off to Training Field giving back Nurse Joy the keys and then with Daisy went out of to new adventures on the Forest.

Author Note: sorry it took me this long but university along health problems made me take a bit more of time before i was ready to launch this.

I have been sent a couple of Pm's regarding Harem, here is my answer: I might or might not do it. IF i do it i will take the same paths ans lemons as Platinumsabr took for his fanfic Here In My Arms (Awesome fic by the way) he developed each of the girls beyond simple cardboard cuts, each girl would be far more than a 'girl' and more of a 'person'.

SO FAR the pairing I have on my mind is Ash X Daisy Oak X Erika


End file.
